SAO - First Meet
by Aesuera
Summary: What would happen if Kirito met someone along his journey? This story is told through the eyes of a young girl who pairs up with Kirito to escape Aincrad.
1. Chapter 1 Encounter

Hey everyone! Newbie author here. I just wanted to mess around, so I made this. Not sure if its good or not, so I'm just going to yolo it. Hopefully its good, so yeah. Enjoy...

Chapter 1

It was around midnight when I first ran into him. I immediately panicked, not knowing what would happen when he pulled out a sword. I reached for my own, but then he sliced something next to me. I thought the blade was headed for me, so I twisted and landed on my butt. The hog fell down with a squeal as it turned into blue shards. The loot menu popped up, but I wasn't interested in it. The guy standing there reached his hand out, and I was afraid to take it. When I did, he gently pulled me up and offered me a slight smile. "You okay?" he asked, his voice gentle and calm. "Uh, I'm...fine...". I fidgeted as he scanned me up and down. "It's dangerous to go around after night. You can't see very well." He eyed the trees behind me as he said it. "I was just...looking for the town..." I stammered. "I'm...lost." I flushed as I said that. How many new players get lost on the first day? "It's alright. It takes getting used to." Somehow, hearing his voice comforted me. Why would a strangers voice sound comforting? I was still thinking about it when he turned around and said, "Alright, lets get back. I know all the safe paths to take." "Are your sure you know all the safe paths?" I didn't want to be caught in the dangerous areas, especially after that announcement. "Sure. I was in the beta test." He walked with grace as we followed the path. When we reached the town, I felt relief flood through me. "Well, here we are." "Um..thanks..." I stopped, as I forgot to ask his name. "Kirito. It's Kirito." He walked to the center, waving his hand to say goodbye. I thought about following him, or going solo. But my heart knew exactly what to do. Before I knew it, I was racing to catch up with Kirito.


	2. Chapter 2 New Friend?

Chapter 2

It's already been a month, and I still can't look him directly in the eye. I get this weird feeling in me every time I'm near him...

I just can't understand why I feel like this all the time. I never really considered why I hang around him, helping with this or that.

I was still thinking about it when Kirito appeared in the doorway in the inn. "Hey Katsumi! They found where the boss room is!"

I gasped at that new piece of information. Maybe we can get out of here after all. "Really?" I practically squealed with delight as

he came over and told me about the plan for taking on the boss. "We're going to split up into party's and rotate attacks."

"But won't we need some more people? The two of us might not be enough." "I found someone to join us and help with the attacks."

He then went over to the door and stepped out. He motioned for someone to follow him in, and I saw a cloaked figure step in.

Judging from the thin legs and slight chest bulge, I knew it was a female. Then my face went hot with jealousy as I thought of him

talking with another girl. "Katsumi, this is Asuna. Asuna, Katsumi." I couldn't make out her face under the hood, so I tried being friendly

despite my heart burning with jealousy. "Um...hi..." Her voice sounded so pure and sweet, like honey. I really hated that. "Hi!" I waved

my hand in an attempt to emphasize my friendliness. "Well then, we head out with the rest of the group at ten in the morning."

"I'm feeling tired so I'll go sleep early." I said. And with those words, I went to my room and tried to sleep, with her voice playing in my

head, over, and over.


	3. Chapter 3 Onslaught

Chapter 3 Onslaught

Today is the day.

That was all I could think of when we approached the huge doors that led to the boss room. I couldn't help but shake nervously at the

size of the doors. How big was the boss if this was the door? "Listen up!" Diable's voice pierced through the murmurs of the crowd.

"This is the day we clear the very first floor, together!" At this everyone cheered, and Diable turned and pushed the door open.

As it swung open, we stepped inside.

It was dark and gloomy, but then vibrant colors appeared and illuminated the boss. It jumped, and landed a few feet in front of us.

As it pulled out it's weapons, minions appeared on both sides.

I edged back in nervousness, my ponytail rubbing the back of my clothes. Kirito noticed, and put his hand on my back to reassure me.

"It's alright. We can do this." As always, his voice comforted me. I gave a slight nod, drew a breath, and with the rest of the players,

charged at the boss.

"Squads D,E,F! Hold off the Sentinels!" Diable continued to shout orders as we circled the boss, trying to lower it's HP.

Kirito ran past me, slashed the sword of a Sentinel into the air, and watched as Asuna charged in and stabbed it's chest.

"Good job!" Kirito was shouting over the noise now. Hearing this, I bashed my buckler into another Sentinel's head.

"Switch!" As soon as I yelled this, Asuna came in and finished it. "Squad B! Switch with F!" I felt a wave of fear as we joined the front

line against the Kobold King.

We continued to attack it, until it threw it's weapons onto the ground and reached for it's next one.

I heard Kirito gasp and shout at the others, "Don't! That's not in the plan!"

But it was too late.

The slash of the huge sword threw half of us off balance, including me. I barely registered the blow when I saw the next one was

aimed at me. This is it, I thought. That was the only thing I could think of, when the blade arced into me.


	4. Chapter 4 Loss Author's Notes

Chapter 4

Loss

Everything moved in slow motion. I couldn't move, but the blade was slowly making it's way towards me, the metal glinting in

the light. Only the thumping of my heart was audible. Then I heard footsteps.

The sound of someone running towards me. Who would be running towards certain death? Only one person would do that.

Kirito.

His name was the only thing on my mind now. I felt his gentle arms scoop me up and the feel of the wind whipping against me as

he sprinted off under the huge sword as it crashed down, sending bits of rock everywhere. "You okay?" I drew in a breath before

answering. "I. . . I'm fine." Asuna ran up to us, potion in hand. "Here, drink this." As I gulped it down, Kirito surveyed the chaos

surrounding us. Diable is now hollering over the sounds as a few more players were thrown into different directions.

"Dammit. We aren't making any progress." Kirito was staring hard at the boss's health bar. It hasn't moved in a while.

"Should we split up into two groups and take turn attacking it?" Asuna's voice was shaky as she said it. "It could work."

A body sailed over us, and I recognized him. His blue hair was a beacon in the dull colors of the room.

Diable landed with a groan, his hp bar lowering into the red zone.

I rushed over, pulling out a potion and avoiding the flying debris. Kirito followed close behind. Asuna was tending to another

player with cuts all over him. "Here drink this!" I practically shoved the bottle into his chest, but he rejected it.

"Just drink it!" We can't afford to lose a leader like him. We just can't. "No. . ." Diable's face was distorted with pain. "Don't.

Kirito looked over his shoulder from where he was, keeping the Sentinels at bay. "Diable!" Kirito drew in a sharp breathe.

"You were attacking it by yourself. Were you going for the last hit item?" Diable managed a weak smile. "Yep. I'm a beta tester."

Shock worked it's way into my throat. "What? Then . . . then . . . why did you keep it from us?" My voice was like a small whimper.

"Beta Testers are hated by most people. Why, I don't know."

"No!" I shoved the potion into his hand again. "Just drink it! We can't lose our leader!" Kirito ran over to us, dropping into a crouch.

"And you, Kirito." Diable looked over to him. "I saw you at the beta test." "Just drink the damn potion already!" Diable's bar

was steadily dropping. "No. I can't lead them. But someone will." His eyes were losing color. The rest of his body was turning to blue

and white. "Someone who has a sense of justice, better than me." He motioned toward Kirito weakly. "I won't force you to lead.

It's your own choice."

Before we could say anything else, he burst into shards. "No!" I clawed the air where he was. "No! W-we can't do this without

you!" I fell into a sob as Kirito gently pulled me into a hug. "It's alright. I can take care of it." He stood up, face unreadable.

He grabbed his sword, sprinted toward the boss, and was slicing at it. "Asuna!" I ran over to her while she tended to more

players. "Please, help Kirito!" She looked over to where Kirito as, dodging the mighty blows of the Kobold King. She nodded,

and pulled me along, fear climbing it's way to her eyes.

Author's Notes/Excuses

Hey everyone! Sorry I can't upload new chapters as often. Been really busy with school and other things. I really appreciate the

number of you guys reading this story, it's my first one ever! It also really helps if you can put in some more reviews to support

the story and to correct me on any things I'm too stupid to check for! Thanks!


End file.
